The present application relates generally to the field of airbag modules.
It is known that, under certain circumstances, the deployment of an airbag of an airbag module may be associated with risks for the vehicle occupant being restrained in the event of an impact. There are risks in particular for individuals who are outside a normal sitting position on the driver or passenger seat (an “out of position (OOP) situation”), for very small individuals sitting on the driver seat close to the steering wheel, and for babies in rearwardly directed child seats on the passenger seat (a “rear facing infant seat (RFIS) situation”). There are various strategies used to minimize the risk of injuries to such individuals or individuals in such situations. One strategy involves what is referred to as a low risk deployment of an airbag (LRD). Low risk deployment is intended to minimize the risk of injuries by measures that are already effective during the deployment of the airbag.